George's Wedding
by Evil-Muffin-ator
Summary: George is getting married, and his best man is absent... From a prompt and mildly depressing. I love reviews  hint hint xD


**A/N: Hey again! So I found this headcannon online and it inspired me. I think it's so sweet! Here it is: George never had a best man at his wedding – that honour was reserved for Fred and only Fred.**

**Enjoy! xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>George Fabian Weasley stood at the altar in his finest dress robes, waiting for his bride to make her way down the long aisle on her father's arm, preceded by her bridesmaids (Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet) and Maid of Honour (her sister, Sarah), looking even more radiant than she usually did.<p>

George's parents sat in the front row, his mother sobbing outrageously, his father comforting her with a few proud tears straying down his own cheeks. His siblings were also in the front two rows, along with his bride's family, each with their spouse and children – typical, they all married before him. Charlie was the exception; he vowed to remain a bachelor forever.

As he was pondering this, the music started, and he straightened, a small smile growing on his face. He couldn't help it. Katie appeared at the end of the aisle and made her way down, throwing a wink to Oliver Wood in the fourth row, looking fantastic in a knee length, orange dress that matched the Weasley hair.

It had been a joke, but George never thought that his fiancée (at the time) would really go for it. Alicia Spinnet followed behind her, smiling widely, and then it was Sarah's turn. She walked down the aisle in time with the music, smiling at her husband and baby daughter, blowing them a kiss and standing to the side as she reached George. Then Angelina appeared.

George's jaw dropped; she looked – words couldn't do her justice, but her eyes seemed to glow with her dark skinned cheeks, her pure white dress contrasting magically, and her silver tiara and light veil glittering delicately. She looked more beautiful than she ever had before – and that was saying something.

George felt someone push his jaw up, and glanced to the side to see Sarah moving back to her place with a giggle. He just turned his wide eyes back to Angie. Ange reached the end of the aisle and her father took her hand from his arm and placed it through George's. His slightly withered hand rested upon the point where they touched, and looked at George. "Look after her, lad," he said softly.

"Of course I will," George replied sincerely, meeting his soon-to-be-father-in-law's eyes with a reassuring smile. Then he turned, beaming, back to Angie, who was glowing happily. They turned together to the priest and the ceremony went without a hitch.

Due to immaculate planning from Fleur, Sarah, Ginny and Angelina's mother (Mrs. Weasley was, unfortunately unable to move for the entire planning period), the ceremony flowed perfectly into the reception and the newlyweds had their first dance.

That, too, went smoothly, due to the dancing lessons from Professor McGonagall they had invested in as a precaution. Then it was time for speeches. Angelina's father went first, followed by Sarah, and then, George himself stood up.

"Now, I know that, traditionally, the best man should give this speech, but the best man couldn't be present. I'm sure all of you know of my involvement in the war – that's why I'm saintlike," he said with a weak smile. Those who had been there for that scene, or who had heard about it, laughed a little.

"But an ear wasn't all I lost in the war."

George took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that formed. "When we were little, I promised my brother that he would be my best man if and when I got married, and he promised me the same. We both swore that no one else could have that honour. And I hope that, wherever he is, Fred knows that I kept my promise.

"For those of you that don't know, Fred is my twin. I say is, because, even though he's dead, and has been for years, so many of us still remember him, and while those of us still draw breath, he is never truly gone.

"Fred wasn't just my twin brother, though.

"He was my partner in crime, my business partner, my best friend, the one who always, always knew what I was thinking. Twin telepathy isn't just a myth. But now Fred's not here, and as promised, he's the only one who could ever have the honour of being my best man. Because he is – no offence, Harry, mate."

Harry laughed, despite the pained tears in his eyes, and the rest of the crowd tittered as well. "I'm sorry to depress you all, but I just thought that, even though it is my wedding day, he deserved to be honoured." George looked to the sky.

"So, Gred, wherever you are, I hope you're okay, and I hope that-" He couldn't help but choke on his words and tears at this point. Angie silently hurried around the table and wrapped him into a tight hug, knowing he needed it.

He squeezed her tightly in return, taking a calming breath as he buried his face in her hair. He managed to look up again soon, and continue, not releasing his new wife. "I hope that when my time comes you'll be waiting."

George looked back to the crowd. "Again, I'm sorry for being depressing. While I missed my best man today, there's no words for how happy I am that I've finally found the woman of my dreams, and that we've made it this far."

He looked down into Ange's eyes as she hiccupped, and then pressed a kiss to her temple. "Enjoy the celebrations, everyone." This was the point that Harry, Ron, and to his surprise, Percy, gave him a standing ovation, tears in all three of their eyes.

They were soon joined by Gin and Hermione, the rest of his family, Lee, Sarah, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Angelina's parents, and many others, until the whole audience were on their feet clapping. Angelina smiled up at him and pecked his lips with a quick 'I love you', and then she dragged him to the dance floor.

From the next life, Fred looked back and smiled at his brother. "Good luck, Forge. Live a happy life and I'll see you when you get here," he murmured. "Love you, bro."

On the dance floor, George heard the faintest whisper – "Love you, bro."

"Love you too," he breathed back, not even knowing why. Angelina tilted her head in confusion. He shook his head in reply. "Later," he said. She let it go, and then, for the first time since his twin left him, George Fabian Weasley felt truly euphoric.

He felt _whole.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? This isn't my best, but I quite like it (: Let me know via reviews, or PM if you want. Virtual Oreos are on offer... xD Love you people xxxxx**


End file.
